Volecko
Biography Volecko was a Bo-Matoran chosen carefully by Vescivar, to become a chosen toa of a trapped Great Spirit to fulfill their mission in nullifying Makuta Sydemus's plan on recieving any outside help. He was given a piece of stone made to copy the original which would begin his journey with 2 others to find the fourth member. At the chamber where the fourth member resigned, a powerful been hit the four Matorans resulting them into Toa Elfinyn. Volecko was a Ores Nui Scientist who studied the alien plantl-fe that resided inside the enormous asteroid. He was a huge fanatic when it came to the three virtues, making him strongly believe that by not doing your duty is a true weakness. Like all Bo-Matoran, it is unknown if he ever originated from the deceased moon, Aqua Magna. He was the only one who actually felt that they should have the Av-Matoran, Parouru, join the team to that their similar cause. Chaotic Courses The gravity slowly weakened from the power of a Toa of Gravity inflicted on the asteroid creating a slow descent for it towards the ground of Spherus Magna. Course even though it was a slow descent a huge evacuation occured. By the time Volecko and his brothers got back home, the majority of the village which mainly stood beneath the asteroid were completely demolished. Now only the upper-half of the landscape showed. Resembling that of a humongous Mountain. Camp was made and his fellow Toa overheard that night that a large group of Vortexx have crafted a base on top the mountain. Unusually enough they discovered that it was ruled by five males. A former patriarch and four of his comrades which they call each other warlords. The strangeness of such a topic made Volecko's curiosity itch. His brothers and sister didn't really seem it as strange, but did find it new news. Volecko tried climbing up the steep exterior of Ores Nui to only find out that if would be impossible to climb such a thing with only his mask and biomechanic body. He asked if his brother, Kipori if he could forge him some toa tools out of Ores Nui's metalic rock. Unluckily for them toa tools were not just simply made that way. So the Toa found themselves being dragged around by Volecko around Spherus Magna in search of Toa Tools. The Toa decided to split individually to find a Toa tool towards their taste. Volecko took the western route from Ores Nui to come across a deep canyon filled with lush forest. He was attacked by a group of rahi whom turned out to be the remaining remnants of Makoke who were not able to retreat in time from Toa Escavo's repelling attacks. Still new to his new powers to turned the plants around him to whirl and twirl around like leeches ending unsuccessfully to be wrapped around them. His immense stubbornness for completing his destiny led to the activation of his mask. Personality and Traits Volecko hold strongly on the three virtues, unity, duty, and destiny. Even though he was hooked on his theory that he was meant to be a researcher on the plants of Ores Nui in the coming of the 'Return of Mata Nui'. Even when he was turned into a Toa by the chamber which hold the fourth member of his team. He still never gave up on the fact that the great beings are testing him to be something even greater. To bind his fellow brothers and sister together to stop whatever force was rising. His leadership skills were a bit unleveled. And he was struggling with arguements that crossed between the toa. He still reminded them that they have a duty to stop whatever force is brewing a storm, and the only way to do that is through unity, even if one of them haven't heard of the virtues. It's not too late to give change. Volecko likes to hold grudges against hypocrites for he strongly believes that if you set your mind to something, you should always follow it unless someone or something changes that belief. Stats Appearances Chaotic Courses Imprisonment in the Skies Showdown of Truth